The Importance of Honesty
by FanGirlFriday
Summary: When things couldn't be any better between Kagome and Inu Yasha, something terrible happens which will put their trust in each other to the test.


The Importance of Being Honest

Authors Notes: A new Inu Yasha story, I'm hoping to actually finish this one. Please remember to review! Thank you and enjoy the story.

"Over the years I have learned many important aspects of a friendship. I have especially realized that it is necessary to always be truthful with your friends. You can't be friends with someone who you aren't able to trust. Well, you can but you wouldn't have much of a relationship. If you lie to someone, it hurts that person a lot. They are saddened that you weren't able to be honest with them. Sometimes it seems like the best choice is to lie because you know the truth may upset them, but it isn't. You have got to understand that they will learn the truth one day and that they will be hurt even more because you kept the truth hidden from them. So please, if you want to be a good friend, remember to always be honest with them. If they are saddened by the truth, be there for them. They'd surely appreciate that much more than you lying to them." That is what my mother told me long ago. She helped me to realize the importance of honesty.

Inu Yasha folded his arms and responded with his usual "Feh!" He may have pretended not to care about what she had said, but that wasn't true. The boy wasn't being honest with himself by acting like he didn't care, because he did. He cared a lot, especially because his mother had told him the same thing when he was a child.

"Please promise that you will always be honest with me." She begged, starring at him intently. Inu Yasha's eyes widened in confusion, 'Does she think that I lie to her?'

He glared at her, his eyes burning with rage. "You think that I don't tell you the truth?' He asked, in an angered tone. Kagome was now upset with him for misunderstanding what she had said. "That's not what I meant! I mean that if anything ever happens, then I would want you to tell me." Kagome said.

Inu Yasha was currently furious with the girl. "What are you mean by 'anything'?" He yelled.

'I mean if anything happens between Kikyou and you!' For a moment she thought that she had accidentally said that out loud, but when Inu Yasha didn't yell she knew that she didn't. "Anything meaning if something happens between Kikyou and you...." Kagome whispered, wishing more than anything that Inu Yasha hadn't heard her.

When he started growling, Kagome knew that he heard what she had said. However, now she was mad at him for not saying that something like that would never happen.

"Kagome, don't you trust me at all?" He asked, sounding fairly upset. She glanced at him and noticed that he was frowning. "I....I just don't want something to happen...between you two..." She muttered.

The boy gave her a reassuring smile. "Either do I, Kagome." He told her, reaching out for her hand. She smacked his hand away and yelled "Don't get the wrong idea! I'd never want something to happen between us!"

Miroku, who was hiding behind the thick underbrush, told Sango, "That doesn't mean that something can't happen between us!" She gave him a quick slap on the face and screamed "Wrong again, monk!"

When he tried to grope her, she grabbed his wrist. "Get your dirty hand away from my butt, please." She said, anger lacing her voice. The monk nodded as his hand retreated, for now. "Whatever you say Sango, whatever you say." He said, grinning. A chuckle escaped Sango's lips as she answered "You'll regret ever saying those words!"

Meanwhile, Kagome was sitting against the well, her cheeks were now a bright shade of red. 'Okay, maybe that's not really true...' She thought to herself. Here she was asking him to promise her to always be honest when she wouldn't. "I'm such a hypocrite!" She shouted as tears streamed down her red cheeks.

Inu Yasha wiped away all of her tears and then he smiled at her. Kagome looked at him, and when she noticed that he was smiling she couldn't help but laugh. "This is unusual! The mighty Inu Yasha is smiling!" She yelled. He just kept on smiling, at the girl who had stole his heart.


End file.
